1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an organic light-emitting display panel, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display panel capable of performing a defect test.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses display images by using organic light-emitting diodes that are self-emission devices. As the luminescence and color purity of such apparatuses are excellent, they have received attention as the next generation display apparatuses.
In the case of typical organic light-emitting display apparatuses, high-density integrated circuits including driving circuits that generate and apply scan signals and data signals to pixels are manufactured and coupled to array substrates on which pixels are arranged by using tape automated bonding (TAB) techniques. However, an organic light-emitting display apparatus in which a driving circuit is coupled to a pixel array substrate by using a TAB technique needs a plurality of leads for coupling the pixel array substrate to the driving circuit, and thus, the manufacturing process thereof is difficult and the reliability and yield of the manufacturing process is low. Also, since the price of a high-density integrated circuit is generally high, the price of the organic light-emitting display apparatus increases.
In order to overcome such limitations, a chip-on-glass (COG) or system-on-panel (SOP) type organic light-emitting display apparatus has been used. This apparatus is manufactured by directly integrating a driving circuit into a pixel circuit array substrate in which a pixel circuit is arranged. As such, the COG or SOP type organic light-emitting display apparatus does not require a separate process to couple the driving pixel to the pixel circuit array substrate, and accordingly, it is possible to increase the reliability and yield of the manufacturing process.